


[Podfic of] Sounds of stillness

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complication after surgery doesn't necessarily mean complications for everything else in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sounds of stillness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sounds of stillness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109117) by Dow. 



Title: Sounds of Stillness

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Ambrose/cain

Author: Dow

 

Cover art by; lavenderfrost

Time: 47:58

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/sounds%20of%20stillness.mp3), [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/sounds%20of%20stillness.m4b)

Streaming

 


End file.
